A New Recruit
by Silver Sentinel
Summary: The Rovers save a dog on the streets, and becomes the new member of the Rovers. He acts strange by saving everyone from minor to major accidents that he knew where going to happen. Is there more to him then meets the eye?
1. New Recruit

Summery: The Rovers save a dog on the streets, and becomes the new member of the Rovers

Chapter 1: new recruit

The rovers had just completed their latest mission in Texas. Apparently Parvo and Groomer were trying to rob a train containing millions of dollars to fund their plans for world domination. The rovers were sent out and stopped them, but unfortunately Parvo and Groomer escaped. They saved the train and now they were on their way home. Blitz, Exile, and Shag were in the sky Rover; and Hunter and Colleen were in the street rover. They all decided to pull over and take a break. They stopped in a small clearing in a small part of town. They all got out and sat on nearby logs. Colleen spoke first, "still can't believe that Parvo and Groomer escaped."

"Well at least they left empty handed," Hunter said, "besides you can't win them all."

"I agree with comrade Hunter, even though were Road Rovers we may never win everything," Exile said.

"But still it would be better if we would have caught them," Colleen said.

"Well there's always next time," Hunter said. He looks at Shag, "hey Shag got anything to drink?"

"Rah (Yah)." Shag said. As he reached into his fur and pulled out a cooler full of soda. Everyone grabbed one and drank in silent, until Blitz broke it. "You know they wouldn't have gotten away if I was leading instead of mutt boy,"

"Don't be weird boy," Exile said.

Colleen spoke, "what are we going to tell Master that.."

"Comrades look!" Exile interrupted. They all looked over at the street and saw a dog, an Akita, walking on the road. By the looks of it he looked a bit weak. He collapses on the road. Colleen looked up the road, "Hunter look." Hunter turned his attention up the road and saw a car speeding fast on the same road as the dog, he would be hit if nobody did anything. Hunter used his speed and snatched the dog in the nick of time; he brought him over to the others and laid him down. The dog came to and saw everyone and got scared. "it's all right were not going to hurt you," Colleen said kneeling down. He still remained silent. "are you hungry?" his ear perked when he hear the word and his tail started to wag. Shag pulled out a box of milk bones and handed them to Colleen.

"Hey that's are last box," Blitz said trying to grab the box only to have Exile stop him.

"Comrade needs it more then we do." Colleen took a few out and gave them to him, he ate them real fast she continued to give him more. "There now you were just hungry weren't you," Colleen said petting him. Then she noticed he had no collar, she looks at Hunter. "Hunter he has no collar he a stray." Hunter noticed it as well

"well we can't leave him that's for sure," Hunter said. The dog finished eating and started to lick Colleen's hand.

Colleen couldn't help but smile, "well he sure is friendly, what's your name?" he stopped licking and didn't say anything. "come on were friends." He stayed silent for a bit and barked. "what he say," Colleen said to Hunter.

"Said his name's Axel."

"that's a nice name," Colleen said. "my names Colleen."

Exile kneeled and petted him too, "greetings comrade Axel my name's Exile." Exile looked over to Blitz, "come on comrade introduce yourself."

"Blitz," he responded just standing where he is.

Hunter also petted Axel, "my name's Hunter," Hunter said. He pointed to Shag, "and that's Shag."

"Rello (Hello)," Shag said.

"We should take him back to HQ and see if Master can help him," Hunter said.

"Good idea Hunter," Colleen said. She looks at Axel, "hey Axel were going to take you back to our home, what do you say." He was happy to hear it and wagged his tail.

Hunter smiled, "that sounds like a yes to; come on you can ride with Colleen and me." They all headed for their vehicles, got in and went back home.

**Few hours later at Road Rover Headquarters.**

They all arrived at the hanger of HQ, got out for their vehicles and all headed to the briefing room. They entered the briefing room and the Master faced them then noticed Axel among them. "Well now who is this you all brought back."

Hunter spoke up, "this is Axel we found him on the street, and almost was hit by a car. We just couldn't leave so we brought him."

"Well that's good and judging by it he a stray isn't he." Master said.

"Yes, and we were hoping you could help him," Colleen said. The master come down towards Axel, kneeled down and petted him, "well I could find him a home or…" they were all surprised with the "or", then Hunter spoke. "Or what Master?"

He stood up and looked at the Rovers. "Well I was going to look for a new member for the team, and he might fit the spot. But I want all of your agreement on this." They all looked surprised at this and stayed silent. Colleen broke it, "Axel being part of the team is fine with me."

Hunter spoke next, "I agree with it too."

Next was Exile, "me three will be nice to have comrade on team."

Now Shag, "rah ri ragree (yah I agree)."

"Well that's four of five," Master said. Looks at Blitz, "well Blitz." Everyone looked at Blitz who was quiet. "well I not sure about it…sigh alright I agree," Blitz said.

Master then spoke, "well it's agreed then, now it's up to him now. Take him to the Transdogmafier, explain the team, then see if he approves with joining."

"on it Master," Hunter said. They all proceeded to the Transdogmafier but Axel stopped at seeing the small chamber. "Don't worry comrade it wont hurt," Exile said. Axel still didn't move.

"don't worry, here I'll show you," Hunter said. He went in and some filled the tube and he came out a reguler dog. Seeing it made Axel fear It less. Hunter went back in and turn back to himself, "see now you try." Axel was Hesitent for a bit but steppred in. the tube filled with smoke and he came out on two legs. He looked at himself in surprise, "whoa this is… I can talk wow," Axel said. "what is that machine?"

Hunter spoke, "that's the Transdogmafier it's what makes us what we are."

"that's cool, so what are you guy?" Axel asked.

"Were the Road Rover a elite canine crime fighting team thats purpurse to protect the world from evil," Hunter explainded.

"Wow that it must be serious work, oh what was that about me joining," Axel said.

Colleen spoke, "well Master and all of us want you to be the new member of the team."

"I don't know… what do you guys exacually do," Axel said.

"We stop any one who threatens the world," Hunter said.

"wow so… Hunter, how do you guys do that?" Axel asked

"We have surper powers, I have super speed," Hunter said.

"I have agility and a skilled martial artist," Colleen said.

"I have super strenght and vision," Exile said.

"Ri rve rength rnd rn rtore rings rin ry rur (I have strenght and store things in my fur)," Shag said.

"I have super claws and super teeth," Blitz said.

"Wow that's amazing, wonder what I have?" Axel said.

Hunter put his hand on his shoulder, "don't worry your find out, so what do you say about joining."

"well it sounds good but the danger it'll have…what the heck I'll do it." Axel said.

Hunter simled extending his his hand, "then welcome aboard Axel." Axel shook hands with hunter, "thanks."

Colleen put her hand on his shoulder, "nice to have you with us guv."

Exile did the same, "welcome comrade."

"welcome," Blitz said.

Everyon was happy that Axel decided to join. Axel had recive new friends, a spot on a team, and a new home.

_Authors note: this is my first road rover story, I'm still trying to get some things down. Chapter 2 will be up soon, read and review._


	2. Getting to know

Chapter 2: getting to know

The rovers told the Master about Axels' choice, he was pretty pleased with it. He then asked Axel to speak with him in private. They were both seated in one of the Master's room. "Axel since you decided to join the team I was wondering if you have any questions?'

"Actually yes first, who are you really?" Axel asked.

"My real name is Professor William Shepherd I go by the name of Master to the other Rovers. I'm the one who built this place as well as the Transdogmafier," Master said.

"Wow, so what do you do here?" Axel asked.

"I moniter the world to see if there is a threat anywhere, when there is I brief the rovers on it and send them out." Master said.

"How did you come to build this place as well as the Transdogmafier?" Axel said.

"It all started when one of the rover enemies Parvo kidnapped my dog Scout. They used him as a test subject for their version of the machine. Apperently it didn't go well and he turned insane," Master explainded. "he's here in the base, but now he goes by the name of Muzzle."

"what does he look like?" Axel asked

Master just smiled, "oh you'll know when you see him, anyway they decided to use him as a barging chip so I had him over the buleprints for it. I did and they gave me scout back but it was a trick they gave me a bomb instead I got out in time. But with Parvo having the blueprints I decided to make all this to stop him when the time came."

"Whoa that's some story," Axel said. "I just have one more, if the Transdogmafier gave the other rovers powers how come I don't know mine?"

"That depends on what your greatest skill is, what is it?" Master asked.

"I don't really know… wait I had really good awareness, and know when things were going to happen." Axel explainded.

Master begain to thing for a bit, "I'm not really sure on what your power is, but it will come in time," Master said. "Is that all you want to ask?"

"Not at the moment." Axel said.

"If you have anymore come ask me," Master said. "Other then that, welcome to the Road Rovers Axel."

"Thank you Master," Axel said.

"Were done now go and get to know the other Rover I'm pretty sure they want to know a little bit about you too," Master said standing up.

Axel stood up too, "I'll do that thank you." He walked out the door to find the Other Rovers their. Hunter spoke first, "come with us we have a good place so we can talk." They all walked towards the Rec room. When Axel stepped inside he gasped at what he saw. The whole room was large, with a flat screen tv, two pool table, air hockey table, Furniture, and a small sitting area.

"This place is amazing," Axel said

"Yeah we come here to chill out once in a while," Hunter said. "we'll give you a tour of the place later, come sit down with us." Everyone sat a Large circluar table. Hunter pulled out a extra chair for Axel, he sat dow between Colleen and Exile.

"So you have questions for us and we have questions for you so what do you want to star with?" Hunter asked.

"Well I guess you can start with questions about me," Axel answered.

"Well first of all comrade what were you doing in the roadski?" Exile asked.

"I was pretty weak cause I had not eaten for two days and could't really go on," Axel said.

"How long have you been a stray?" Colleen asked.

"Believe it or not I had a home to start off with," Axel said. "Only stayed for a year."

"What happened?" Colleen asked.

"Well… I don't really want to talk about it, not now at least," Axel answered. Colleen understood it was a bit personal and decided not to pry any further.

"Did you know your parents?" Hunter asked. The question seemed to get Axel down a bit. "you don't have to answer…"

"No it's alright," Axel interrupted. "my mother died, I don't really know how. My father didn't know at all. I spent all my time with my farther it was really great that I spent all that time with him. One day I woke up and he was gone, I never knew what happened to him."

"Blimey that's really sad," Colleen said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"That's alright I got over it, so next question," Axel said.

"What did you did you do after becoming a stray?" Blitz said.

Axel smiled at at that question. "That was one of the best parts, I wondered from place to place looking for food and shelter. But one of the best parts were the country fair."

"What happened there?" Hunter asked.

"lots of people, lots of food I was able to get a lot of hand outs from people," Axel said with a smile. "But on of the best parts were the musical contests. Lots of people played songs from their favorite country singers. Those were the reason why I came to those. The ones I liked I kept in my head."

"Wow that sounds cool," Hunter said. "Well anyone else have anymore questions?" everyon shook their heads. Axel knew that it was his turn to ask questions. "So how long have all of you been together?"

"Well a little over two years," Colleen said.

"That long?" Axel said surprised. "So where are all of you from?"

"I'm from the United States." Hunter said.

"I'm from England," Colleen said.

"Russia," Exile said

"Germany," Blitz said

"Ritzerland (Switzerland)," Shag said.

"Wow you all were gathered from around the world," Axel said. "What did you all do before becoming Road Rovers?" Axel asked.

"Well I was born on a Farm in Wyoming, I was with my mom for eight weeks until I was sold to another family. Spent a year with them but they moved and left me. I them spent most of my time wandering from place to place till on day I was caught by animal control. Thank god I had Muzzle with me or else I would have been board to death…." Hunter said.

"Wait before you continue where is this Muzzle you keep talking about?" Axel asked.

"He's right behind you." Hunter said. Axel turned around and saw the restrained dog, "Whoa!," Axel said surprised. Muzzle was leaning towards Axel sniffing him.

"It's alright Muzzle he's are new teammate," Hunter said. Muzzle seemed to to understand and act friendly with him. Axel hesitated but petted him when he knew he was friendly Axel lighten up with him. When that was finished Muzzle bounced out of the room.

"Buddy of mine, we only use him when we need to use brute force. So back to where I left off. I spent six weeks there and me and Muzzle were about to be gassed. Then I was chosen by Master I got away and saved Muzzle and we came here," Hunter explainded.

"that's a nice story," Axel said.

Colleen spoke next, "I spent most of my life on the streets with me mum. We had to beg and fight for are food everyday. One day she got sick and died and I was left all alone. When I thought I would never get out I was chosen by Master, I couldn't be any happier for it.," Colleen explainded.

"Must have been a rough life," Axel said. Colleen nodded.

Next was Exile, "I spent life as common sled dog, liked it from time to time. Then Master called me and after spending time here made me love being Road Rover."

"Interesting," Axel said.

Now Blitz, "I had a wonderful job as a guard dog, whoever broke in and was caught by me would have their tooshies bitten repeatedly, but now I get to bite all differn't kinds of tooshies."

"Don't be weird boy," Exile said.

"ooookkkaaayyy," Axel said.

Now Shag, "Ri Rent Ry Rime Ras Rheep Rog(I spent my time as sheep dog)."

"That's nice," Axel said. "ok last one, what kinds of missions have you all had?" they told him everything that they did. He was surprised at all the things that they had done, he found it all just awsome. "wow all that is incredible, wonder what I'll experence ?"

"you'll find out… so how bout that tour?" Hunter asked. Axel nodded. "alright come on. I'll show him around everyone see ya." Hunter and Axel got up and left the room. Hunter showed Axel the Kitchen, Medic area, the Hanger. When they were about to head to the main hall they bumped into Professor Hubert. "Hello Hunter," he said then Axel. "Ah you must be new."

"Hi Professor this is Axel, our new recruit; Axel this is Professor Hubert he's the on that makes our equipment and vehicles," Hunter said.

"Nice to meet you you," Axel said.

"Likewise, well I have to go see you both," Hubert said walking away.

"Later," Hunter and Axel said. They soon finished the tour and Hunter asked, "so what do you think?"

"this place is awsome," Axel said. Hunter was glad to hear it then noticed that Axel yawned. "Tired?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah," Axel said. Hunter looked at a nearby clock.

"know wonder it's a quarter past Eleven," Hunter said. "come I'll show you your room." Hunter lead Axel to where everyone slept and stopped in front of one door. "this is where you'll stay," Hunter said. He opened the door inside was a Large bed, desk, dresser, window, and a closet. Axel was amazed at it. "This is nice thank you," Axel said.

"No problem sleep well," Hunter said closing the door. Axel was tired so he headed to his bed and got in. moments later he was asleep. Today he met everyone. Tommorow he would discover his power.

_**Authors Note: hope you like. try to get ch.3 up soon.**_


	3. Discover

Chapter 3: discover

It was a new day at HQ. Axel woke up really refreshed. '_I haven't slept that well in a long time' _Axel thought. He looked over at the wall-mounted clock in his room, it was nine o'clock. Since he was up he got out of bed and made it, then decided to see what the other rovers were up to. He left his room and bumped in to Exile. "Morning Comrade Axel, how are you today?"

"Great, where's everyone else?" Axel asked.

"all in Kitchen for breakfast, come lets join them," Exile said. With that they both made their way to the kitchen, and found everyone there eating. Exile sat down and Axel found a spot set for him. Shag brought him a plate of eggs, sausage, and hash browns. Axel began to eat when Hunter spoke to him, "hey Axel how'd you sleep?"

"little different but really well," Axel said. "what do you guys do after breakfast?"

Colleen spoke, "we usually do chores around here, then after that we relax."

"Sounds nice," Axel said. "so what do I do?"

"I could use help in the hanger," Exile said. "you know a little maintenance on some of the vehicles."

"sure I can do that," Axel said. Colleen got up to put here dishes in the sink while Blitz followed, "hey pretty dog girl." Blitz said.

Exile just sighed, "Here we go again."

Axel couldn't help but ask, "what's going on?"

"Blitz trying to hit on Colleen again thought he learn by now," Exile said.

"learned what…''

"**HIYA**" Axel turned around to see Blitz fly across the room thanks to Colleen.

Axel was shocked at that, "Whoa remind me not to get on Colleen's bad side."

"will do, come comrade lets go," Exile said. Axel and Exile took their plates to the sink and left for the hanger. They both spent some time on the vehicles, soon Exile was working under the street rovers while Axel handed him tools he needed. "so comrade how do you like it here so far?" Exile asked.

"it's good so far I like it," Axel said. "what's your part on the team?"

"I'm the technician, and demolitions expert, wrench," Exile said.

Axel picked up the wrench and handed it to Exile. "So what's with… Uhhh." Axel said putting his hand on his head as he felt a slight pain.

Exile rolled out from under the street rover, "you okay comrade?" Exile asked

"yeah it's nothing," Axel said. With that Exile rolled back under to vehicle. Then Axel saw a flash in his vision and became motionless. He saw an image of Exile working under the car, then another image of the jack that's holding it up. Then all of a sudden the jack broke and then Axel came back to his senses, he shook it off. Then he noticed that Exile was in the same as he was in his image, then looked at the jack and got worried at what he saw. So he quickly pulled Exile out from under the car Exile was startled at this, "Comrade what's the big…" then they heard a snap from the jack and then the car fell. They were both shocked at what just happened, especially Exile. '_if Axel hadn't pulled me out I would have been crushed' _Exile thought. "Comrade you saved my life," Exile said. "how did you know that was going to happen?"

Axel was surprised that the images he saw actually happened. "I don't know I just did,"

Exile got up and went to where the broken jack was, picked it up and stared at it. He turned his head to say something to Axel but he was gone.

Axel walked down a hallway thinking about what happened. _'how could those images come true? Was I just seeing things? Well it must have been nothing, I need some air'_ Axel thought. Axel made his way out on the beach and looked at the scenery in front of him. He liked it hearing the waves of the water made him relax. He heard a voice behind him, "hello Axel," Colleen said.

Axel turned around seeing Colleen coming out, "hey Colleen what are you doing out here?"

"I come out here from time to time to work on me martial arts," Colleen said. "really comes in handy when we're on missions."

"that's cool," Axel said. "I wonder if I can hold my own out there?"

"you know if you want I could teach you a few moves," Colleen said.

"sure, but some other time I have a lot on my mind," Axel said. I'm going to stay out here for a bit longer."

"Ok," Colleen said.

"So Colleen what's your role on the team?" Axel asked.

"I'm our medic and second in command of the team," Colleen said.

"Wow that must be a lot to handle," Axel said.

"It is from time to time," Colleen said walking out to the sand and started practicing. Axel was amazed how well she was she was pulling off all of her moves. A few minutes later she moved other to a palm tree, from the looks of it she used it as a practice dummy. She punched and kick it repeatedly. Then all of a sudden the same flash that Axel had happened again. He saw an image of Colleen practicing on the tree. She finished with a powerful jump spin kick. After that she walked away but the tree started to fall in her direction, she turned around and her eyes widen. He came back to his senses once again and shook it off. _'again?'_ Axel thought. He then looked at Colleen and she did the same jump spin kick to the tree. Fearing what he saw he rushed towards Colleen. Colleen turned and walked away but she heard a sound behind her she turned around and saw the tree falling towards. All of a sudden she felt he being pushed out of the way by Axel. They both landed in he sand as the tree fell to the ground. Colleen was shocked at what happened. "Blimey, that would have smashed me," Colleen said. "thank you Axel you saved me."

Axel was surprised at this too. _'again'_ he thought. "anytime, " he said as he got up and walked back inside._ 'It happened again, what's going on. This is really starting to get weird' _Axel thought. As he walked he bumped into Hunter, "hey Axel what are you up to?" Hunter said.

Axel wanted to tell about what happened with the images but decided to keep silent on it, "oh nothing," Axel said.

"Hey lets go to the Rec room I want to talk to you," Hunter said. With that they both headed to the rec room. Once they were inside they saw Blitz and Shag playing a game of pool. Hunter and Axel made their way to two chairs and sat down. "So how do you like it here?" Hunter said.

"Really good so far," Axel said. "Hunter what's your role on the team?" Axel said.

"I'm the team leader I also come up with the plans when were on missions," Hunter said.

"Wow that must be hard," Axel said.

"It is from time to time but I seem to pull through," Hunter said.

"So … uhh," Axel said putting his hand on his head.

Hunter saw this and was concerned, "you alright?"

Axel shook it off, "it's nothing."

Hunter seemed to ease up but then he saw Axel make a blank stare. He waved his hand in front of Axels' face, "hey you ok…Axel, Axel, Axel." That seemed to knock Axel out of his stare. Axel just shook his head. "You alright?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah," Axel said. "Hunter you should move from your spot."

"Why?" Hunter said. Axel got up and pulled Hunter out of his seat. At that moment Shag hit the cue ball to hard and it ended up flying towards where Hunter was sitting. If Hunter was still there it would have hit his head. Hunter noticed this, "whoa nice save Axel," Hunter said. "How did know that was going to happen?"

"I just did," Axel said.

Shag saw this too, "Rorry(Sorry)."

"Wow that was a close call Hunter," Blitz said.

"…I have to go," Axel said walking out the room.

"Where are you…" Hunter said but Axel already left. Hunter picked up the cue ball and handed it to Blitz, "wonder what's wrong with him?"

"I don't know maybe he's still trying to adjust to here," Blitz said

"Ri ragree (I agree)," Shag said

"Maybe, but still how did he know the ball was going to hit me?" Hunter said.

"I know, Axel said it before Shag was going to shoot," Blitz said. Shag nodded in agreement.

Just then Exile came in, "anyone seen comrade Axel?"

"He just left, why?" Hunter said.

Just then Colleen Came in too, "anyone of you gents seen Axel?"

This surprised Hunter, "wait, why are you two looking for Axel?"

"Cause he saved my life," Colleen and Exile both said. They both looked at each other.

Hunter was surprised at this, "Wait what happened?"

"He saved me from being crushed under street rover," Exile said.

"He saved me from being smashed by me practice tree," Colleen said.

Hunter was also surprised at this, then remembered something, "wait did he seem to know when it was going to happen?" Exile and Colleen remembered that also and nodded. Hunter began to thing more about this.

"What does all this mean?" Blitz said.

"I don't' know, but I think we all need to have a discussion about it." Hunter said

Meanwhile

Axel was by himself again. _Three times, what's going on? How could I be able to… wait maybe that's it. It has to be… if it is I better tell Master before I tell the others'_ Axel thought. Axel then walked to where the Master's chamber was and knocked on the door. "Come in," Master said. Axel walked in and the Master faced him, "Axel what brings you here?"

"I need to talk to you," Axel said.

"About What?" Master said.

Axel stood silent for a bit then said it, "I think I may have discovered my power."

_**Authors Note: i had trouble with this one so it may not be my best. one or two more chapers left.**_


	4. Understanding

Chapter 4: Understanding

Axel told the Master about his power. Master seemed surprised at it, then Axel told him about the experience he had when he was with Exile, Colleen, and Hunter. This surprised Master even more, "This is strange indeed," Master said. "I may have a idea how this happened."

"How?" Axel asked.

"Remember when you told me about having good awareness and being able to know when things were going to happen," Master said. Axel nodded. "Well the Transdogmafier must have increased the skill enough to manifest in to your vision seeing."

"That make sense," Axel said. "But what about my awareness?"

"Well that must have not developed yet," Master said.

"ok, but there's one problem with my visions," Axel said. "I can't seem to control them."

"What do you mean?" Master asked.

"they seem to come at random," Axel said.

"Strange…" Master said. "Judging by all this you may be psychic."

"Psychic?" Axel said. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Master said. "Have you told the rovers about this?"

"No not yet," Axel said.

Master put his hand on Axels' shoulder, "I'm going to have to think about all this, I suggest that you go and tell the rest of the rover about this best they know about this then think something else."

"Alright I will," Axel said. He turned around and walked out the door.

**Meanwhile in the Rec room**

The rovers were all gathered at a table discussing the events that happened with Axel. Exile, and Colleen finished with their story and Hunter finished with his. Hunter turned his head to Exile, "so he exactly knew when the jack was going to break."

"Dah comrade," Exile said

Hunter then turned to Colleen, "and he knew when the tree was going to fall on you?"

"Yes," Colleen said.

Hunter began to think again, "and he knew when the ball was going to hit me, there has to be a reason."

"Maybe he's hiding something," Blitz said

"I don't know, why would he do something like that," Hunter said.

"Maybe he thinks we might judge him on it," Blitz said.

"That can be reasonable," Hunter said. "What could be important enough for him to hide?"

"What ever he's hiding he'll tell us eventually," Colleen said.

"I agree with comrade Colleen," Exile said. "Best we wait till he's ready."

"Re Roo (Me Too)," Shag said.

"I'm going to have to agree too now," Hunter said. "Best wait…"

Hunter was interrupted when the door to the rec room opened showing Axel, "Ah you all are here, I need to talk to all of you," Axel said.

"Sure what is it?" Hunter said.

Axel walked to the table and sat down, "…look I know you all are wondering what's with me since the occurred events," Axel said. "I talked with Master and he said…I'm Psychic." Everyone was surprised at this

"What do you mean by Psychic?" Blitz asked.

"I have the ability to see images of events that haven't happened yet," Axel said.

"Cool that's some power," Hunter said.

"Well… there's more to it," Axel said. "I can't control them."

Everyone was surprised with this. "What do you mean?" Colleen asked.

"They come at random," Axel said.

"Wow, seems to be a problem," Hunter said.

"A little bit, but I can live with it," Axel said.

"If that's the case comrade then when didn't tell us earlier?" Exile said

"I really didn't understand it yet," Axel said. "I didn't want to say anything until I understood it myself, I was sort of afraid."

Colleen put here hand on his shoulder, "it's alright we understand."

"You don't have to hide anything from us comrade," Exile said.

"Ja we'll understand what ever happens," Blitz said.

"Rah Rit's Rok (Yah It's Ok)," Shag said.

"Everyone's right you have nothing to be afraid of," Hunter said.

Axel smiled, "thanks everyone."

Then Master entered the room and approached the rovers, "hello rovers."

"Hello Master!" Everyone said.

Master then turned to Axel, "Axel I talked to Professor Hubert about your power and if you don't mind he would like run a little test."

"Sure I don't mind," Axel said.

"Alright then," Master said. Master then turned to the other rovers, "you all best go to you all need to hear what the Professor's theory is." With that everyone got up and walked towards Hubert's lab.

_(A/N: the things you read next are things i made up because i don't know anything about psychic properties)_

**Few Minutes later in Professor Hubert's Lab**

Everyone was in Professor Hubert's lab watching him typing on his computer. Axel was sitting on a chair next to the computer with stick on wires around his head. Hunter was the first one to speak, "so professor what is this theory you have?"

Hubert kept on typing, "well from what Master told me beside his future seeing power he also has a awareness power. This became a key to the theory I have."

The other rovers were confused at it, "so what is the theory?" Hunter asked.

Hubert stopped typing and turned to them, "well if there is something else beside his future seeing, there is a possibility that Axel may have more psychic powers."

Axel was surprised, "wow you actually mean that."

Hubert began typing again, "Yes to be sure I need to find the brain wave that controls you paranormal vibrations."

Axel seemed to understand then looked over to everyone else who seemed a bit confused. Axel just sighed and explained, "He needs to the wave that controls my visions."

"Ohhhhhhh," Everyone said.

Hubert spent a few more minutes typing until he found it, "I found it." He moved to show it to the others. "This is the wave that controls his visions." He then typed and another wave showed. "This is one of Axels' regular waves see their difference." Both of the waves looked similar except the one that controlled his visions was smaller and was waving in a different pattern.

Axel was amazed at it, "wow but why is it smaller then the other?"

Hubert the began typing again, "that's what I'm trying to find out, if you indeed have more then one power then there should be a similar wave here." He kept on typing until, "Aha found it, it's weak bur noticeable." Everyone looked at it, it was the same size but it was weak and barely noticeable.

Axel asked, "Why is it like that?"

"Because the wave is still developing, that wave is your awareness power. When it's fully developed you should be able to sense things no one else can."

"Wow that's cool," Hunter said.

"And judging about it you have more power but they have not developed yet," Hubert said. He turned the computer off and took the wires on Axel off. "But don't worry they will develop in time.

"Alright then," Axel said. "Thank you professor."

"Anytime," Hubert said. "I have to report this finding to the Master I'll see you all later. With that the professor left the lab.

Axel turned to everyone else, "I can't believe I more then one." He sat down with a confused face

"Hey what's wrong?" Hunter said.

"I'm just worried that I won't be able to control them like my visions," Axel said.

"Don't worry comrade you'll be able to," Exile said.

"Thanks," Axel smiled. "I guess I'll have to wait to find out."

"Good, now come on lets relax a bit before dinners ready," Hunter said. Axel got up and everyone walked out of the lab.

**Little while later**

All the rovers were gathered at the diner table. Shag made a meal of Roast beef, noodles, carrots, and biscuits. Everyone was enjoying they meal till Hunter spoke up, "so Axel how was your first day as a Road Rover?"

"Except all that stuff with my power, everything was fine," Axel, said taking a bit of his roast.

"Well we're glad to hear it," Hunter said.

"You know I never thought we would have a psychic on the team," Colleen said. "Your vision seeing should come in handy when we're on missions."

"Yah it would," Axel said.

"We might have edge on field," Exile said.

"Ja that is good," Blitz said.

"I promise to do my best when the time comes," Axel said. Everyone was glad, with that everyone finished eating they had ice cream for desert. They spent a few hours in the rec room till it was time for bed. They all headed for their rooms. When Axel got in to his he walked over to the window enjoying the scene of the beach. Today was a good day, he discovered his power; saved his friends; found out he has more; and all the rovers were fine with it. He was glad everything turned out fine. He made his way over to his bed an got in. He was asleep moments later. His powers would develop in time and he will use it to protect everyone that he now calls family.

End.

_A/N: the ending may not be good but that's all i have. hope you liked it. Watch for my next one._


End file.
